a rose and the darkness
by sharpfang17
Summary: Hey guys this is a Shadamy love story i will try my best to update often please leave reviews i would appreciate it and i will make a Silvamy, Sonamy,scourgamy or Mephamy story as my next one but you have to choose which one you would like me to write next
1. Chapter 1

A rose and the darkness

It was a normal sunny day and a certain pink hedgehog was walking around the park in Mobius enjoying nature. Amy decided to go and find Sonic 10 minutes later after her peaceful walk. Amy looked everywhere Sonic would be and finally found sonic lying under a huge tree next to a lake when Amy was about to give up. Sonic was resting under the tree peacefully until somebody said something

"Hey sonikku" Amy said in a cheery voice

"Hey Amy I need to tell you something" Sonic replied in a serious tone

"What do you need to ask me?" Amy said slightly worried

"Would you be my …. Girlfriend?" Sonic said while blushing a bit

"OMG YES I WILL SONIKKU" Amy screamed while giving him a huge hug

"I love you Ames" Sonic said happily while hugging her back

"Me too" Amy replied with a hug smile on her face

Sonic and Amy went to tell all their friends at Tails workshop but Amy was overjoyed that her true love asked her to be his girl her dreams are coming true. Later at Tails work shop Sonic knocked on the door

"hel- oh Sonic and Amy nice to see you" Tails said in a happy way

"Hey Tails old buddy how are ya" Sonic said to tails

"Im good come in you guys" Tails replied while standing aside so they can walk in

Sonic and Amy entered the living room and saw everybody talking to each other. Cream, Blaze and Rouge ran over to Amy greeting her and having there girly gossip while Sonic walked over to Knuckles, Silver, Tails and Shadow to talk. The room was full of chatter until the girls screamed except Amy. The boys covered their ears until the screams stopped then Knuckles spoke

"WHY DID YOU SCREAM" Knuckles replied in an annoyed tone

"Because knuckle-head there is big news" Rouge said in an angry tone

"What is this news that had to involve the screams" Shadow replied

"AMY YOU TELL THEM" Cream said excitedly

"Well Sonic and I are dating" Amy said cheerfully

The room was silent for a long moment as the guys were speechless they couldn't speak as the news was shocking to them until the silence was broken.

"Are you serious" all the boys said to Sonic

"Yeah it is" Sonic replied while blushing a bit but quickly hid it.

"Congrats!" everyone said to Sonic and Amy.

After a while everyone left and Sonic picked up Amy and ran to her house.

"Here we are Ames" Sonic said while putting her down

"Thanks Sonikku see you later love you" Amy spoke while kissing him

"I love you to Ames see you later" Sonic kissed back than dashed away

Amy walked inside her house ate a salad for dinner, got into her pyjamas and went to bed. Her dreams are coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

A rose and the darkness

2 weeks later

Amy got up to get ready for the day while thinking of her beloved Sonic and went downstairs to eat breakfast then go and visit the girls before she went to see Sonic. Amy walked out her house locking the door behind her and started heading towards Cream's house. The walk was peaceful and calm but hated being alone but kept thinking that Sonic was with her. 10 minutes later Amy reached Cream's house and knocked on her door

"Hello Miss Amy" cream said happily

"Hey Cream is the girls here" Amy replied back

"Yeah they are come in" Cream let her in and followed Amy after closing the door

Amy walked into the room with cream and said hello to everyone then sat down next to Rouge

"Hey Amy how's Sonic doing" Blaze said with a smile

"He's doing great and how's Silver?" Amy replied in a cheery voice

"He is fine" Blaze replied back

"I'll go get some cake for everyone" Cream said while walking to the kitchen

A couple of minutes later everybody ate the cake Cream made for them then continued their conversation.

"Hey Amy have you heard about Sally?" Rouge said seriously

"No what is it" Amy asked

"Well I heard that she has been hanging out with Sonic a lot" Rouge said

"Oh well they are just friends he can hang with her" Amy said calmly

After a while Amy decided to go and find Sonic and said her goodbyes to the girls and left Creams house but as she was walking she saw dark clouds in the skies. It didn't rain yet but it was very close too and went to his house. Amy reached Sonics house and knocked on his door.

"Hey Ames how are ya" Sonic said while opening the door

"im great Sonikku wanna hang out today" Amy replied back with a smile

"Oh sorry Ames I have plans today but maybe another time bye" Sonic said

"Oh ok bye Sonikku" Amy said and hugged him quickly

Sonic closed his door and Amy started to leave while thinking

*That was weird Sonic was acting strange today*

Amy decided to go and find the boys at the skate park and they happened to be there doing tricks. Amy walked up to Tails that was sitting on the bench

"Hey tails what ya doing" Amy said

"Just watching knuckles and Silver to see who does better tricks" Tails replied with a sigh

"How fun and looks like there done" Amy replied back

"SO WHO WON TAILS" Knuckles said getting inpatient

"Well Silver won" Tails said nervously

"YAY I WON IN YOUR FACE KNUCKLES" Silver said loudly

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU CHEATED" knuckles yelled at Silver

Knuckles and Silver were still fighting and Amy saw Shadow leaning against the tree so she told tails she was going to see Shadow. Amy happily walked over to Shadow

"Hey Shadow what's going on" Amy said happily

"Nothing Rose what do you want" Shadow said coldly

"Um I was wondering do you wanna verse me in doing trick shots" Amy said

"No" Shadow said sternly

"Please" Amy said begging while giving him puppy eyes

"…Fine one round" Shadow said sighing

"Yay lets go" Amy said while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the start line

After doing tricks shots it was a tie but Amy saw something she never saw before. Shadow was smiling Amy decided to tell him.

"SHADOW YOUR SMILING" Amy said cheerfully

"No I'm not" Shadow said and hid the smile

"Well you did and did you have fun" Amy said

"Yeah it was fun… a bit" Shadow said while looking away

"Well that's good but I got to go see you later" Amy said and quickly gave him a hug

"Bye Rose" Shadow said and stood there thinking

*Why is it when she is around me I feel happy*


	3. Chapter 3

A rose and the darkness

Later that day after Amy went to visit the boys and girls she decided to call it a day and head for home. Amy decided to walk past the lake as the sunset was beautiful. She was so happy that her dreams are coming true and that she has amazing friends. But Amy saw two figures near the lake and decided to get a closer look. She wished she never saw who they were but there was Sonic kissing Sally. Amy felt her eyes welling up with tears she ran away as fast as she could but didn't know where she was going. The sky started to rain and Amy was getting soaked but she didn't care Amy thought to herself

*Why Sonic why, you said you loved me*

The rain got heavier and fog started to form around her but still kept running and crying. After awhile her legs gave way and she fell to the ground still crying while curled up in a ball. It was cold but the pain was not going away of what Sonic did. She felt warm hands helping her up but didn't see who it was. The figure picked her up and said some words

"CHAOS CONTROL"

The figure put her down next to the fire and walked away. Amy's vision came back to her after she stopped crying and looked around. The room she was in is a living room and started looking around for the person who took her here. She stared at the fire until a person said something

"Are you ok Rose"

"Yes I am thank you Shadow" Amy said while turning to him

"That's good do you want something to eat" Shadow said while walking to the kitchen

"Yes please I'm hungry" Amy said with a half-smile

"Ok I will make spaghetti" Shadow said and walked into the kitchen

After a while Shadow made dinner and both of them ate

"Thanks for dinner" Amy said with a smile

"Its ok" Shadow replied back

"Is it alright if I can have a shower" Amy said

"Sure just give leave your clothes at the door and I will dry them" Shadow replied

"Ok thanks" Amy said while walking upstairs to go have a shower

Shadow did the dishes and went to the bathroom door to pick up her clothes and walked to the laundry and put them in the dryer. With Amy as she was showering she thought to herself

*Why is Shadow doing this and why when I'm near him I feel my heart race faster*

Amy got out the shower grabbed a towel dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body and opened the bathroom door. Amy called out something

"Shadow are you here?"

There was no answer so Amy walked down stairs with the towel wrapped around her body searching for Shadow. Amy was walking into the lounge room until she bumped into something and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Shadow with her clothes and he was on the ground but before he stood up Amy looked at the towel and it was off she yelled to Shadow

"DON'T LOOK AT ALL" Amy said worriedly

"Why?" Shadow said confused as he was getting up

"JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES" Amy said in panic

"Ok fine" Shadow gave out a sigh

Amy got up grabbed the towel wrapped it around her and told Shadow to look

"Why did I have to close my eyes" Shadow asked confused

"Reasons" Amy said with a giggle

Shadow stared at Amy for a moment as she was in a towel and quickly looked away. Amy grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to get changed then came back down stairs to see Shadow leaning against the wall until he heard Amy walk down the told her to sit down.

"What is it Shadow?" As Amy sat down looking worried

"Why were you crying earlier" Shadow asked

"Oh umm…" Amy's ears flattened the looked at the ground

"Rose are you alright" Shadow asked concerned

"SONIC CHEATED ON ME WITH SALLY" Amy said as well as crying

"What" Shadow sounded angry but sat down next to Amy and gave her a hug

"It's alright Rose I'm here for you forget about that faker" Shadow said

"Thanks Shadow you are a great friend" Amy said while a smiling

They broke the hug and they stared at each other for a moment then Shadow spoke

"Its pretty late do you wanna stay the night I have a spare room" Shadow said

"Yeah thanks well I better get go to bed" Amy said with a yawn

"Ok Rose goodnight"

Amy quickly gave Shadow a hug and went upstairs to the spare room. That left Shadow thinking as he walked upstairs to his room

*Do I like Rose I think I do*

Shadow laid in his bed and eventually fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

A rose and the darkness

Amy woke up from an amazing sleep and cleared Sonic out of her mind for a while and walked down stairs as she smelled something amazing. She saw Shadow putting a plate on the table and he saw Amy entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Rose" Shadow said with a smile

"Morning Shadow" Amy said with a giggle

"I made pancakes want some" Shadow said while sitting down and grabbing a plate

"Sure" Amy said while sitting down and grabbing a plate

After they both ate breakfast Amy helped Shadow clean up and Amy asked Shadow something

"Hey Shadow do you want to come to see tails and the gang with me" Amy said

"Sure lets go" Shadow replied back

Both of them walked out the door and Shadow locked up then continued their way to Tails workshop. They didn't say much but just looked at the scenery. After a while they reached Tails house and Shadow knocked on the door. Tails came to the door greeted them and let them in.

"Hey guys" Amy said while running to the girls to greet them

After everybody greeted Shadow and Amy they guys asked them if they wanted to go to the beach and they agreed. After that was settled Cream asked Amy a question that would make her angry

"So Amy how's Sonic" Cream said happily

"Oh he is doing fine" Amy lied

"That's great" Cream said cheerfully

There was a knock at the door so Tails went to get it. The person who knocked on the door was Sonic and walked into the lounge room. Knuckles asked Sonic to come to the beach with them and he agreed to come. Amy froze and turned away from Sonic when he looked at her. Sonic walked up to Amy

"Hey Ames whats going on" Sonic said with a smile

"…"

"Ames whats wrong" Sonic said while putting a hand on her shoulder

"Don't touch me" Amy said sternly

Sonic backed off and everyone was shocked to Amy's reaction and just stood there to watch what would happen next.

"What has got into you" Sonic said worriedly

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SONIC" Amy said angrily while turning to face him

"What did I do wrong?" Sonic said sternly

"YOU KISSED SALLY I SAW YOU" Amy shouted and felt tears running down her face

Everyone was shocked that Sonic did something like that and just stood still. Shadow thought it was funny but didn't say anything.

"EXPLAIN THAT SONIC" Amy screamed at him

"Oh..Um….Ah" Sonic said while pretending to scratch his head while looking around

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK" Amy yelled at him and more tears ran down her face

"Im sorry Ames I ment to tell you" Sonic said with a sigh

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS" Amy started getting out her hammer

"I LOVE SALLY NOW" Sonic said back

Amy's eyes filled with anger so she summoned her hammer and gripped the handle tightly, She got into an attack position and walked towards Sonic

"YOU BASTARD" Amy ran towards Sonic

"OH NO" Sonic panicked and ran outside

Everyone ran and followed them but didn't want to interfere yet

"IM SOR-" Sonic tried to say

"SHUT UP" Amy said furiously and tried to hit Sonic

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Sonic said while dodging it

"….."

"Im sorry Ames but….it's over between us" Sonic said while looking at the ground

Amy stopped attacking Sonic and fell to the ground dropping her hammer and started crying. Everybody told Sonic to go before Amy tried to kill him again and Sonic dashed away. The girls ran to Amy and tried to comfort her but nothing worked.

"I feel so sorry for you Amy" Cream said with a sad look on her face

"Wow just wow" Tails said

The girls took Amy inside to calm down while the boys stood there talking about what happen.

"I cant believe Sonic would do that to Amy" Knuckles said angrily

"Yeah we all cant believe it" Silver said shaking his head

After 15 minutes the boys walked inside to check up on Amy.

"Are you ok Amy" Tails said

"Yeah im fine just angry that's all and sad" Amy said looking up at him

"Well ok do you wanna go to the beach still later today" Tails replied back

"Yeah lets go in an hour" Amy said with a half-smile.

The girls went shopping for their bikinis while the boys just chilled and played games on the PS4 until they got back.


	5. Chapter 5

A rose and the darkness

With the girls

The girls walked into a bikini store at the mall and started too walk around the store getting bikinis they liked. After a while they found there outfits they were going to buy and left the shop to get a milkshake.

"Amy forget about Sonic he's a jerk" Rogue said to her

"I will alright" Amy said with a smirk

"That's good for you" Blaze said with a smile

"You will find somebody one day" Cream said happily

"Yeah one day" Amy said with a giggle

The girls reached a milkshake stand and got their milkshakes and started heading towards the exit of the mall. They talked about all sorts of things until they reached tails workshop then entered the house. The boys were packing the towels and when they put the stuff at the door they walked up to the girls.

"Hey guys" Tails said

"Hey tails and guys" The girls all said

"Are you ready to go" Knuckles said

"We just need to put on our bikinis and we can go" Amy said with a giggle

"Oh ok" Knuckles replied back

The girls went upstairs to go into the bathroom one at a time to get changed then put on their normal clothes over the top of the bikinis then walked downstairs.

"Ok were ready guys" Blaze said with a smile.

"Let's go then" Silver said

Everybody walked to the beach and when they arrived Tails gave everybody a towel each and walked to a spot. The girls placed there towel on the sand and started to undress. The boys stared at them

"TURN AROUND YOU GUYS" Rogue said angrily

"OK OK" they said with a sigh

After the girls got undressed the boys turned around and stared at them while blushing a bit

Knuckles looked Rogue up and down as she was wearing a black two peace, Tails looked at Cream's outfit as it was a yellow frilly one piece, Silver looked at Blaze's bikini as it was purple with white polka dots then Shadow stared at Amy's bikini as it was a pink. The boys quickly looked away and the girls giggled.

"Well i'm going to get a tan" Rogue said while lying on her stomach on her towel.

"Me too" Blaze said

"Well Silver and I will keep you company" Knuckles said while he sat across from Rogue

"Yeah" Silver said while sitting across from Blaze

"Well i'm going to make a sand castle" Cream said

"I'll join you Cream" Tails said with a smile

"Ok let's go" Cream said with a giggle

"Well i'm going for a swim wanna join me Shadow" Amy said looking at Shadow

"Sure Rose" Shadow said

"I'll race you" Amy said while running to the water

"Oh really" Shadow said with a smirk while running after her

Amy reached the water and tried to find Shadow but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She felt hands around her waist and she was a metre of the ground.

"Shadow put me down' Amy said with a giggle

"Maybe" Shadow said

Shadow put down Amy until he got splashed with water

"Got ya" Amy said while poking out her tongue and giggling

"Come here" Shadow said with a smirk

Amy tried to run but Shadow caught her then picked her up to face him. They just stared at each other for a long moment then their faces got extremely close. They both kissed each other and after a couple of minutes they broke apart

"Sorry Rose I didn't mea-"Shadow was trying to say until Amy cut him off

"It's ok I kinda liked it" Amy said looking away while blushing

Shadow put Amy down and they both started walking to the others. When they got there Rogue gave Amy a smirk but Amy ignored it. When everybody was talking and giggling Tails saw two people walking towards them

"Hey guys we have guests" Tails blurted out while pointing to them

The two people walked up to them and said hello to everyone.

"Hey guys what's up" The person said

"Hey Sonic" They all said except Amy

"Guys this is Sally my girlfriend" Sonic said smiling while looking at Sally

"Hey guys" Sally said

Everyone had a chat when Amy spoke

"I'm going for a swim I'll be back in 10" Amy said while looking down

"Hey Ames why you going for a swim" Sonic asked

"Don't call me Ames and because I can" Amy said coldly

Before Amy left Sally whispered something to Sonic

"So you dated her she doesn't sound nice at all" Sally whispered to Sonic

Before Sonic said anything Amy turned around about to say a few 'words' to Sally

"Excuse me I'm very nice but you stole my ex-boyfriend away from me" Amy spat out

"He found someone in his league" Sally said with a smirk

"Well at least I'm not a spoilt, pretty princess" Amy said with a smirk

"Well at least I'm not a b*tch" Sally angrily said

"Takes one to know one" Amy winked with a smirk

Sally got all angry and told Sonic that they were leaving. When they left Amy sat down and took a deep breath

"Well that went well" Rogue said

"Yeah sure did but she had it coming and she started it" Amy said irritated

"True" they all said

"Hey girls want to sleep over at my house tonight" Amy said

"Sure" the girls said

"Wanna have a guy's night" Knuckles said

"Ok" the boys said

After that conversation was done everybody said their goodbyes and the boys went to Knuckles house while the girls went to Amy's house.


	6. Chapter 6

A rose and the darkness

With the girls

Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Cream walked along the path talking about the guys and other stuff like shopping etc. They reached Amy's house a couple of minutes later still talking. Amy unlocked the door to the house and walked inside with the girls

"Ok wanna go upstairs and get ready for the sleep over to begin" Amy giggled

"Yeah" The girls said

They all walked upstairs and got to Amy's room and entered the room. The walls were pink and the double bed with pink sheets and white polka dots was placed in line with the door against the back wall. The window was placed on the left side of the room. There were white bedside tables at each side of the bed and a desk in a corner on the same side of the window. Amy walked out of the room to get some airbeds for the girls to share. After blowing up the airbeds and putting sheets, blanket and a pillow on the bed the girls jumped into their beds not bothering to get changed. Amy turned off her bedroom light and put on her bedside lamp then crawled into bed.

"So how was your chat with Knuckles and Silver" Amy said while looking at Blaze and Rouge

"It was alright but I think they like me" Both Rouge and Blaze said at the same time

"AWWW how cute" Amy giggled

"What about you Cream how was Tails?" Blaze said with a smile

"It was funny I think he likes me as well" Cream giggled

"So Amy how was your time with Shadow" Rouge said with a smirk

"Oh it was…ok" Amy said with a blush

"You're blushing what happened between you two" Cream giggled

"Well….Uh" Amy got lost in thought while trying to think of what to say

"So?" Rouge said sounding impatient

"Well I think he likes me" Amy said with a sigh

"That's cute" the girls giggled

"He must really like me" Amy smiled

After that conversation the girls played Truth or Dare for a bit, said their goodnights and fell asleep

With the boys

As the boys walked back from the pizza shop and had dinner they walked to Knuckles house. On their way to Knuckles house they talked about what happened today at the beach and other stuff such as cars etc. When they arrived Knuckles unlocked the door and let them in. Tails walked into the lounge room and looked through the window. Tails could see the Master Emerald a far distance away.

"Great view Knuckles" Tails said with thumbs up

"Yeah sure is" Knuckles said

"Are we staying in the lounge room tonight?" Silver said

"Yeah" Knuckles nodded while going to the closet under the stairs to pull out air beds.

Knuckles and the others helped set up the air beds in the lounge room and then layed down on the beds while Knuckles layed down on the couch.

"So how was your time with Cream?" knuckles smiled over to Tails

"It was great, she is cute when she giggles I think I like her" Tails looked at the ground

"How cute" Silver teased

"Shut up and how's Blaze" Tails gave him a glance

"Oh fine but her eyes are so beautiful I might also like her" Silver blushed

"That's adorable" Knuckles chuckled

"Don't tell anyone but how's Rouge I saw you checking her out" Silver smirked

"I WAS NOT but she is HOT AS" Knuckles blushed madly but failed at hiding it

"How amusing Knuckle-head is blushing" Shadow said in a low voice

"SHUT UP SHADOW but how Amy is" Knuckles smirked

"Yeah you looked like you were having fun with her" Tails chuckled

"And you smiled for the FIRST time when you were with her do you like her" Silver snickered

"I don't like her she is a good friend" Shadow lied but looked serious

"Your lying I can tell" Silver said with a smirk

There was a moment of silence in the room as the guys were waiting for Shadow to reply to their question until he spoke.

"I may have a crush on Amy" Shadow said in a low voice

"What was that Shadow we didn't hear you" The guys said with a wicked smile

"I. " Shadow said saying one word at a time so they heard him

"SHADOW AND AMY SITTING IN A TREE KISSI-"Silver sang loudly until he was stopped

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I WILL KILL YOU" He said angrily but looking at Silver

"OK, OK" the guys snickered

"Let's get some sleep you guys" Knuckles yawned

"Ok night" the rest of the guys said

The guys fell asleep at 11:15pm


	7. Chapter 7

A rose and the darkness

With the girls

Everybody was asleep nothing bothering them just like a normal night would be but something outside made a crashing noise and made Cream jump in fear since she is a light sleeper. Cream sat up holding the blanket close to her chest the she heard a crashing noise outside again. She tried to wake Rouge up but she didn't budge, she shook blaze but no response. Her next option was Amy so Cream jumped out of bed walking to Amy scared and shook her lightly and whispered

"Amy wake up please" Cream said softly

"What is it Cream" Amy groaned sitting up

"I heard a noise outside" Cream said worriedly

"I'm sure it's a cat go back to sleep" Amy laid back down

As Amy was about to fall back asleep she heard a noise outside and looked at Cream

"Ok let's go check it out but I guarantee it's a cat" Amy groaned getting out of bed

Cream and Amy put on their shoes while tip toeing past Blaze and Rouge not to wake them then walked out the bedroom door. They heard a noise towards the back of the house and headed towards the back door.

"I'm scared Amy" Cream said while holding onto her arm

"There's nothing to be scared about Cream" Amy put on a fake smile

"I'm not sure" Cream said shakily

Amy didn't respond as she felt scared out of her mind but had to be brave for Cream's sake. They walked toward the back door and Amy turned the door knob and walked outside. They turned the corner to see the garbage bin knocked over. It was silent, too silent and for that to happen out of the blue something was wrong Amy thought

"It's probably just a cat but it's gone now" Amy smiled

"Oh ok" Cream gave a half smile back

But Amy could hear something or someone close to them and tried to stand still and listen

"Cream don't make a sound" Amy warned looking around

"Ok" cream whispered while standing still

For a minute it was silent then something flashed by them making Cream jump. Out of nowhere two robots came behind the girls and one of them grabbed Cream. Amy jumped out of the way just in time and summoned her hammer. Amy hit the robot that was holding Cream that smashed to bits in seconds

"CREAM GO AND WAKE UP THE OTHERS NOW AND CONTACT THE GUYS" Amy commanded

"YES AMY" Cream said while running inside

This left Amy with the robots to fight off until she got reinforcements

With Cream

Cream ran upstairs as fast as she could and bursted into Amy's room then began shouting as loud as she could.  
"WAKE UP WERE UNDER ATTACK" Cream shouted with all the strength she had

The girls instantly woke up and covered their ears

"WHAT THE HELL CREAM" Rouge said angrily

"WHY DID YOU SCREAM" Blaze shouted

Cream caught her breath before saying

"WERE UNDER ATTACK AMY IS FIGHTING ROBOTS OUTSIDE" Cream panicked

"OH MY GOD" Both girls said and ran downstairs to help Amy

Cream grabbed Rouge's communicator band from off the floor and dialled in tails number.

With the guys

The room was silent besides Knuckle's snoring loudly then a ringing tone started echoing around the room making the guys groan and squirm as they were waking up.

"Tails shut that thing up now" Shadow commanded

"TURN IT OFF" Knuckles groaned

"OK I'll see what is going on" Tails sat up rubbing his eyes and looking at the communicator

"It's Rogue ill answer it" Tails yawned

"What does she want at this hour" Silver whined

"IDK ill answer her and find out" tails rolled his eyes

Tails answered the call

"Hello?" tails said sleepily

"TAILS COME OVER HERE NOW IT'S AN EMERGANCY" Cream yelled

"Who is this and what's the emergency?" Tails yawned

"It's Cream and WERE UNDER ATTACK" Cream panicked

"WHAT!?" Tails sounded surprised

"AMY IS FIGHTING ROBOTS WITH THE GIRLS WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW" Cream said

"OK we will be there in a minute" Tails sounded worried

"Please Hurry" Cream said before hanging up

Tails jumped out of bed and getting his shoes on

"Where are you going Tail's" Silver asked

"The girls are under attack" tails looked worried

"OH SH*T" Knuckles jumped off the couch putting on his shoes

"WE MUST HURRY" Silver said putting his shoes on

"Let's go" Shadow replied while running out the door with the guys behind him.

With the girls

Amy swung her hammer at another robot after another and she was so exhausted she could barely stand but she kept on fighting. Rogue and Blaze kept on fighting feeling weak and tired but still fought the robots. Cream watched behind the window feeling scared but couldn't do much since she couldn't fight.

"You got this girls keep on fighting" Amy yelled

"The guys should be here any minute now" Blaze said throwing a fireball

"We can do this" Rouge shouted kicking a robot to the ground and smashing it

After minutes of fighting the girls fell to the ground exhausted and couldn't fight anymore. No matter how much they tried to fight back it couldn't be done. A robot walked towards Rogue and tried to grab her when it was flung backwards hitting a nearby tree and smashing to bits. Knuckles growled at the robot that tried to attack Rouge then walked back to Rogue to help her up.

"thanks Knuckie" Rogue smiled and gave him a wink

"n- no problem Rogue" Knuckles blushed but hid it

BANG!

Knuckles and Rogue turned around to see what the loud sound was and it was Silver picking a large rock and throwing it at the robot before it could react by using his telekinesis powers.

"Are you alright Blaze?" Silver said worriedly

"I'm fine thanks to you" Blaze smiled while getting up

At the corner of her eye she could see more robots coming towards them. So Blaze, Rouge, Silver and Knuckles fought the robots. Amy swung her hammer from the ground trying to hit the robots but failed. Before the robot could hurt her Amy could hear someone yelling something. CHAOS SPEAR! Before Amy could blink the robot was blown to pieces and looked behind her to see Shadow

"Thanks so much" Amy smiled

"Let me help you up" Shadow said holding out his hand

"Ok" Amy half smiled and took his hand to help her stand up

Shadow and Amy looked at each other for a moment before joining the fight. Tails was comforting Cream inside the house watching the fight. It's been half an hour the battle has gone on and its 2:05am. A robot flew into the forest so Amy decided to go after it telling everybody what she was doing and where she was going. Amy ran into the forest with her hammer by her side looking for the robot. It was silent until bullets fired towards Amy. She dodged the bullets and ran straight towards the robot. The robot ran at her and she ran at the robot then Amy swung her hammer to smash the robot into a tree. She looked at the robot to see if it was still working but it wasn't so she turned around about to walk back until somebody called out her name.

"Amy" a voice said seductively

"Who are you show yourself" Amy got into a fighting stance

"Sorry Amy but I can't show myself yet" The voice said

"Come and face me "Amy yelled

"Ok this will be fun" The voice replied

The figure was wearing a cloak with a hoddie that covered the person's face and came running towards Amy. Amy swung her hammer but missed the figure as it kept dodging it. The fight lasted a few minutes until Amy gave up. She swung her hammer with the last bit of energy towards the figure but the figure grabbed her hammer and through it to the side. Amy backed away shaking in fear and the figure walked towards her. Amy screamed HELP at the top of her lungs

With the rest of the group

"One last robot guys" Knuckles yelled

"I got it" Rogue said kicking it into a tree and smashing it to pieces

"Great job guys" Silver said with a smile

"Yeah" knuckles gave a thumbs up

Just then they heard someone calling for help in the forest. They recognised the voice and it was Amy's so everybody ran into the forest this time Cream and Tails came along. As they ran into the forest they saw Amy and ran towards her.

With Amy

"Stay away from me" Amy said shakily hitting a tree behind her.

"I'm afraid not" The figure grabbed her and pushed her into his chest

"Let me go" Amy tried to escape is embrace but failed

There was no answer but something dug into Amy's need

"OW" she squealed in pain

"Sleep my dear" the figure said in a smooth tone

Amy felt tired and her vision was blurry but the last thing she saw were her friends coming towards her but her eyes shut and fell asleep in the figures arms. The group tried to get Amy but the figure vanished in a blink of an eye with Amy in the figures arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A rose and the darkness

With Amy

Amy woke up from the cold touching her skin and sat up to see what is going on. Her vision slowly came back to her and looked around. She was sitting on the hard ground and ahead of her were iron bars in a room. Amy wondered where she was when she heard an evil laugh coming through the door. She saw Doctor Eggman walking towards her and stopped at the bars grinning at her

"What do you want with me Eggman" Amy said angrily while standing up.

"To catch the blue rat so you're my bait" Eggman grinned at her

"I don't want to be part of your evil plans so let me go" Amy huffed in annoyance

"I'm afraid I can't do that so you will stay here until he comes" Eggman laughed

Amy was angry that she was a damsel in distress and she knew she was stronger than to give in like a scared little girl. Amy stared at Eggman and clicked her fingers then in about a second her piko piko hammer appeared in her hands and swung at the iron bars startling Eggman.

"You have a bit of fight in you I see" Eggman said while stroking is moustache

"I'm gonna get out of here you'll see" Amy swung the hammer at the bars again.

"Plus you won't be alone you have a 'friend' that will keep you company" Eggman said

"What friend?" Amy said looking puzzled

"Me" the figure said walking into the room

Amy's eyes widened in shock and she knew she was doomed. Her body froze and stood there looking at the figure.

"You" Amy said in shock

"Hello Pinkie" Scourge said with a smile

"I have business to attend to bye" Eggman said while walking out of the room

Amy had her hammer ready to swing at Scourge once she broke down the bars.

"Did you bring me here?" Amy said annoyed

"Yeah I did but did you miss me" Scourge gave her a wink while standing at the bars

"NOT ONE BIT" Amy huffed and turned her back away from him

"Come on don't you want to talk to me" Scourge said in a sad tone

"NO SO LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE" Amy said angrily turning to face him

"What are you going to do" Scourge grinned

"Let me out and I will show you" Amy grinned back

Scourge thought for a second and opened the cell door to let her out. Amy lunged at him with her hammer trying to hit him. Scourge dodged her attacks and grabbed her hammer then threw it across the room. He then grabbed Amy's wrists and pushed her onto the wall. He put her wrists above her head so she couldn't move

"LET ME GO" Amy said angrily while struggling

"I don't think so" Scourge grinned evilly

"What are you going to do to me" Amy started getting worried

"We are gonna have a little fun" He said evilly as he kissed her

Amy struggled trying to get away from him but failed. Scourge then advanced to the next level. Scourge put Amy in the cell and raped her. After an hour of torture for Amy, Scourge left. Amy cried in a ball on the floor

"Please come for me Shadow" She whispered to herself then fell asleep.

With the gang

Everybody went back to Tail's workshop it was 11.15pm. They contacted Sonic to come over right away. Everybody was discussing where those robots came from. There was a knock at the door so knuckles went to answer it. Knuckles opened the door to reveal Sonic and Sally.

"Hey Knuckles what's the emergency" Sonic said a bit worried

"Come inside we will explain" Knuckles said

Sonic and Sally both walked inside and went to the living room where everyone was while knuckles closed the door and walked back to the living room. Everyone greeted Sonic and Sally. Sonic and Sally sat down on another couch next to each other while holding hands. On the opposite couch sat Rogue and Blaze. Both girls eyed Sally until Rogue spoke

"Why is SHE here" Rogue said a bit annoyed

"Well she would have been alone" Sonic said

"Do you have a problem with me" Sally asked

"YES WE DO" Blaze and Rogue said angrily

"What did I do to you?" Sally asked

"You did something to Amy and I've never seen her so sad in my life" Blaze replied back

"Oh well it was Sonic's decision and i'm glad he chose me" Sally said with a smirk

"That's it" Blaze stood up

"If it's a fight you want you got one" Sally grinned and stood up

Before the girls lunged at each other Sonic pulled Sally back and Silver pulled Blaze back. The rest of the team just watched in shock. Shadow leaned against the wall listening. Tails stepped into the room.

"I know where the robots came from and welcome Sonic and Sally" Tails said

"I still don't know why I got called here" Sonic asked with a confused look

"Amy got kidnapped" Shadow spoke

"Really?" Sonic said worried

"Yes…if she wasn't kidnapped she would be here" Shadow replied

"….." Sonic gave him a glare

"The robots are Eggman's and I tracked down the base" Tails said breaking the silence

"We leave tonight who knows what he has done to her" Shadow said looking at Tails

"Um….ok I'll tell you the plan first then we go" tails said to everyone

Everyone nodded

"Don't tell me that SHE is coming with us" Blaze said while death glaring her

"She is so get alone" Sonic said in a stern tone squeezing her hand

"Whatever…. keep her away from me" Blaze turned away in annoyance

After Tail's explained the plan to the gang they all went to the X- tornado. Tails was piolet, Cream was behind him and Sally behind Cream. On the left wing there was Knuckles and Sonic and on the right wing there was Shadow and Blaze. Silver and Rogue flew next to them. The X- Tornado flew off to Eggman's base. Shadow thought to himself

' _Please be alright Amy.'_


	9. Chapter 9

A rose and the darkness part 9

With the gang

As Tails flew the X-Tornado towards Eggman's base everyone hadn't said a word since they left. All you could here was the X-Tornados thrusters and the wind until Tails landed the X-Tornado on flat land in a bunch of trees so the X-Tornado is hidden. Everyone jumped out of the X-Tornado while Rogue and Silver landed having a moments rest. They all stood in a group while Tails stood in front of them.

"Ok guys about ten minutes from here Eggman's base" Tails spoke

"Where I can't see it" Knuckles replied looking confused

"It's in a mountain so there is a secret entrance" Tails pointed to the mountain

"How are we going to get in" Rogue asked

"There must be a control panel or something like that" Tails said while thinking

"Ok let's get going" Blaze harshly said while walking towards the mountain

The gang nodded and followed Blaze to the mountain. The was more silence but Sally said something a bit too loud just for Rogue to hear since she has really good hearing

" _I need to tell Sonic about the baby" Sally whispered to herself_

Rogue was shocked about what she heard but smirked a second later. Rogue was going to tell everybody but had to tell Amy. The gang reached the mountain and huddled in a small group behind some trees.

"Knuckles and Rogue I want you to take out those robots" Tails orded

"Ok" Knuckles and Rogue replied and ran towards the robots

In about 2 minutes the robots were destroyed and the gang walked up to them

"Good job" Cream smiled

"Thanks Cream" Rogue smiled back

Tails saw a little control panel so he walked over to it and type some stuff in then two doors slid apart from each other. The gang walked inside and started walking down hallways. Cream cautiously opened and peeked through every door since she was small and that nobody could see her.

"Not this one" Cream quietly spoke

"There has to be a room where Amy is kept in" Blaze said

"Let's keep searching but keep your guard up" Silver spoke

With Amy

She woke up realising she is still in her prison cell and gave a sigh. She heard the door open and stood up trying to see who it was. She had a smile but quickly disappeared when she just saw Scourge come in.

"Hey baby did you miss me" Scourge winked walking over to her cell bars

"NOT. ONE. BIT" Amy angry said

"Come on did you?" Scourge grinned

Amy thought for a long moment and had a brilliant plan but soon will regret it. Her plan was to trick Scourge

"Yeah… I kind of did" Amy gave a half smile

"Really?" Scourge was surprised

"Come in and I will show you" Amy gave a wink

"Ok" Scourge unlocked her cell and walked towards her.

Scourge was leaning in for a kiss and Amy did to. Before their lips touched Amy kicked Scourge in the balls as hard as she could with her foot and grabbed the cell key. Scourge fell on the floor in pain. Amy locked the cell behind her and ran out the door

"I WILL FIND YOU PINKIE" Scourge yelled to her

Amy ran down hallways avoiding the robots zipping by. She found a huge door and opened it. She was in a huge room that looks like a testing ground for the robots. She cautiously hid behind a crate to not get spotted. Then when she thought it was clear she started running looking behind her the whole time not looking were she was going. She bumped into someone and fell to the ground

"Ow" She replied then looking up

"SHADOW,GUYS" Amy gasped getting up and hugging Shadow

"AMY" They all said

"I'm so glad you guys came for me" Amy letting go of Shadow

"Of course we would come" Shadow replied

The girls ran up to Amy hugging her in a death hug. After about a minute the girls broke apart and Amy thanked everyone for rescuing her but saw two figures she didn't want to see right now

"Why are you here Sonic and why is SHE here" Amy said frustrated

"We came to rescue you since you are my friend" Sally replied

"YOU are NOT my friend" Amy gave Sally a death glare

"Calm down Ames were not here to fight" Sonic replied with hands up in air

"Don't call me AMES since I'm not with you anymore" Amy angrily said

"Let's get going" Silver said

But before they got to the door they saw a figure standing at the doorway

"Did you think you could escape pinkie" Scourge grinned

"Yeah I did" Amy huffed

"You're not going anywhere" Scourge said sternly

"Watch me" Amy harshly said and summoned her hammer

The gang stood in there fighting stances next to Amy glaring at Scourge

"You're going down" Knuckles growled

"I don't think so" Scourge smirked

The gang ran at Scourge and this lasted about 30 min. Everyone had bruises and cuts so did Scourge but were also exhausted. Scourge was weakening so Rogue kicked Scourge in the back, Knuckles gave him an uppercut, and Silver used his telekinesis powers to pick up Scourge and threw him towards Sonic. Sonic did a spin dash into Scourge's gut which made him fall to the ground in pain. Scourge stood up but went down when Sally punched him on the side of his head. Shadow used his chaos spears to explode in front of him making more cuts appear all over his body. Blaze used her fire balls to hit him causing him to fall to the ground in pain from the burns. As Scourge slowly and painfully stood up using all his strength he got he was faced with Amy.

"So it's come down to this" Scourge made a faint smirked

"Yeah it is so goodbye for now" Amy smiled

Amy swung her hammer hitting Scourge in the gut and sending him to the ground unconscious.

Everyone was puffed and exhausted so they all sat down for a minute

"Lets get going before the alarms go off" Cream said a bit worried

"Ok" They all replied

The gang ran off avoiding Eggman's robots then they were outside of the base. They all started running towards the forest to the X-Tornado.


	10. Chapter 10 update

A rose and the darkness part 10 update

hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while and there are many reason why but ill cut to the chase. Chapter 10 got deleted off my laptop and cant find it anywhere. So basically what happened is that the X tornado crashed into the forest so they had to camp overnight. They soon discovered that Sally was pregnant and Amy wasnt happy.


	11. Chapter 11

A rose and the darkness

Sally threw the first punch towards Amy but missed. Amy swung her hammer but missed. They kept swinging and punching at each other.

"We have to stop them" cream said worriedly

"I'm stopping this right now" Sonic said sternly standing up

"NO leave them" Blaze said to Sonic

"They are going to get themselves hurt" Sonic snapped back

"Trust me just let them fight each other" Rogue spoke

"…Ok…" Sonic said while sitting down

Amy was a really good fighter and hit Sally in the head with her hammer

"THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG" Amy screamed at her

"Basically" Sally said with a smirk

Sally threw another punch but missed as Amy dodged it. Amy swung her hammer with all the energy she has got and hit Sally in the gut making her fall to the ground in pain.

"YOU B*TCH" Sally screamed out while clutching her stomach

Sonic ran towards Sally and helping her up then turned to Amy

"WHAT THE HELL AMY" Sonic growled

"I-I-I" Amy stuttered

"YOU HURT SALLY AND MY BABY" Sonic yelled at her

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Amy said sadly but was cut off by Sonic speaking

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU LEECH!" Sonic yelled at her then turning to Sally

Everyone gasped about what Sonic just said. Blaze, Rogue and Cream stood up

"Amy I'm s-"Sonic turned around and tried to walk towards Amy

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK I AM SAVE IT" Amy had a few tears rolling down her face

Amy ran off towards the forest not knowing where she was going as she had lots of tears streaming down her face.

"Good job faker" Shadow said standing up and running into the forest.

"Mr Sonic that was very mean of you" Cream said with a few tears

"Well she had that coming" Sally shrugged

"YOU HAD IT COMING YOU B*TCH" Blaze said angrily while standing up to face her

"Calm down Blaze" Silver said putting a hand of Blaze's shoulder

"I can't because this B*TCH hurt Amy" Blaze said with a huff

"You're jealous because you aren't that pretty as I am" Sally grinned

"YOU LITTLE-"Blaze angrily said

"Ladies calm down" Knuckles said giving out a sigh

Everyone sat down in silence for a good minute.

"Do you think Amy is alright Rogue" Cream said with a few tears

"Yeah and Shadow is looking for her" Rogue smiled wiping away Creams tears.

With Amy

She ran far away from the camp and couldn't see the fire. She kept repeating of what Sonic said in her head

" _JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU LEECH"_

This made Amy cry harder and eventually her legs gave way and Amy fell on the dead leaves still crying. She curled up in a ball and cried some more. She thought nobody loves her and just lay on her side still in a curled ball. She cried so hard that she could hear her sobs echoing through the forest. There was a rustling sound and Amy only briefly lifted her head up to where the noise was coming from then laid it back down. Next she saw a figure come towards her

"There you are Rose" Shadow said

"Shadow is that you?" Amy said not looking at him

"Yeah it is just forget about that faker" Shadow said with a huff

"I can't I still love him but he doesn't" Amy started to cry again

"Don't cry over him he is worthless" Shadow said kneeling down beside her

"Nobody loves me" Amy cried harder

"That's not true" Shadow replied lifting up her chin

"Who loves me then?" Amy asked with a confused look

Amy continued to stare into Shadow's ruby eyes. They were filled with something that she has never seen before. Shadow pulled Amy close to him and their faces were inches apart. Shadow closed his eyes and leaned in so did Amy also closing her eyes. Their lips touched then formed into a kiss. After about a minute they broke apart when Shadow spoke

"I love you" Shadow spoke softly while hugging Amy

"You do" Amy started to cry and hug Shadow tightly

"Don't cry" Shadow said wiping away her tears

"These are tears of joy and I love you too" Amy said wiping away the tears

After a while Shadow helped Amy up and started walking back to camp. Shadow had Amy under one arm to comfort her. They both reached camp until Amy stopped behind some trees

"What's wrong rose" Shadow spoke

"I can't go back, I can't face THEM" Amy said with a sad expression

"I know you can I'll be with you don't worry" Shadow said while kissing her forehead

"Ok let's go" Amy said


	12. Chapter 12

A rose and the darkness

With Amy

Shadow and Amy both walked past the trees and into view, were everybody saw them

"AMY" Cream said running up to her and hugging her

"Hey Cream" Amy said with a smile while returning her hug

"Are you alright I was worried" Cream said with teary eyes

"I'm fine Cream trust me" Amy said with a smile

Blaze and Rogue ran up to the girls while Shadow sat down next to Silver. Sally just stared at Amy and Sonic stared at Shadow. Amy and Shadow ignored their stare

"What happened in the forest with Shadow" Blaze questioned a bit curious

"He just helped me out" Amy giggled

"Really he helped you?" Cream widened her eyes

"Yes he did" Amy smiled while glancing at Shadow

"So how did he help you" Rogue said with a curious look

"Just talking to me stuff like that" Amy shrugged

Amy was about to walk off when Rogue grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back.

"What REALLY happened" Rogue asked

"That's what happened" Amy gave a nervous smile

"You're a terrible liar" Rogue said with a smirk

"..Ugh fine you win I'll tell you" Amy sighed

The girls huddled close together

"Well Shadow and I.…kissed" Amy blushed

The girls straightened there posture while saying

"WHAT!" The girls shouted

"SHHHH" Amy said

The rest of the gang looked at the group of girls with curious looks

"Are you alright" Tails shouted

"Yeah It's fine" Rogue shouted back while walking back and giving Amy a smirk

The girls sat down in there spots and Amy sat next to Shadow.

"Let's get some sleep you guys" Tails spoke

"Good idea" Sonic said while stretching

Sonic and Sally slept together under a tree, Tails and Knuckles slept against the logs everyone was sitting on, Rogue slept on a branch in a nearby tree, Cream and Blaze slept next to each other back to back on the ground near the fire. Shadow and Amy slept together under another tree.

"Goodnight Rose" Shadow said while holding Amy under his arm

"Goodnight Shadow" Amy said with a yawn.

They both kissed and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next day

Tails woke up very early to fix the X-Tornado and did so. The X-Tornado was fixed and ready to fly but he looked at his watch and it said it was 6:30am so he decided to get some more sleep. Around about 7:10am Amy woke up and carefully got out of Shadow's arms then stretched. Everyone was asleep but little did Amy know that someone was watching her. Amy pulled her dress down and fixed her hair with her hands. She quietly crept into the forest for a little walk to wake up a little bit. The cool air touching her face was relaxing and woke her up a bit but she sensed something was wrong. She ignored her senses until it grew stronger and made her stop in her tracks.

' _Somethings wrong' she whispered to herself_

Amy looked behind her but nothing. She cautiously observed her surroundings trying to look for someone/something and hearing for any sounds.

"Well look who it is"

Amy spun around and saw a figure standing metres away from her

"I thought I would never find you" Scourge smirked

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Amy growled getting into a fighting stance

"…YOU…" Scourge lunged at her

Amy dodged his lunge and summoned her hammer. Amy swung at Scourge but missed this went on for a couple of minutes. Scourge caught Amy off guard and pushed her into a tree. He grabbed the sides of her shoulders so she couldn't escape.

"You look cute when you're mad" Scourge smirked

"SHUTUP" Amy said with a small blush but hid it

"Your mine now" Scourge grinned

Amy wriggled and squirmed so much that he just tightened his grip

"GET OFF HER" a voice yelled angrily

"SHADOW HELP" Amy yelled while squirming

"I'm coming rose don't worry" Shadow said while death glaring Scourge

"Ah I see the devil has returned" Scourge grinned at Shadow

" .GO" Shadow angrily said

"Why would I let a beautiful rose go" Scourge said grabbed Amy's chin looking in her eyes

Shadow disappeared then reappeared next to Scourge and punched him in his gut. Scourge fell backwards in pain letting go of Amy. Amy fell to the ground but stood up a second later. Shadow fought Scourge then knocked him out

"I'll be back in a minute rose" Shadow spoke

"Where are you going" Amy asked a bit worried

"To put Scourge somewhere away from here" Shadow said

In a flash Shadow yelled CHAOS CONTROL then Shadow and Scourge disappeared. Next minute Shadow reappeared and walked over to Amy

"Are you alright" Shadow asked observing her body for cuts etc

"I'm fine thanks to you" Amy half Smiled

Amy hugged Shadow and kissed his cheek then they both walked back to camp. As they were walking Shadow asked a question

"Why were you in the forest?" Shadow gave a concerned look

"I needed a walk to wake myself up" Amy smiled

"Ok" Shadow said with a calm look

On their way back to camp they found some fruit and ate that for breakfast. When they arrived everyone was still asleep. Amy saw Sonic and Sally hugging each other while they were asleep. Amy gave them a glare but then she went to Shadow.

"Can I ask you something" Shadow said

"Sure what is it" Amy asked with a curious look

"Would like to be my girlfriend" Shadow said

"OMG yes I will" Amy said while hugging him

They both kissed and just stared at each other for a bit then they talked about random stuff. About 8:10am everybody started waking up

"Morning beautiful" Sonic said to Sally

"Morning handsome" Sally replied back

They both kissed and got up and ate some left over fruit for breakfast

"Morning Ames" Sonic waved and gave a smile

"…..Morning…." Amy said coldly

Sonic just sighed and walked off for a run in the forest. Sally and Amy gave each other a death glare for about a minute. They broke apart and Sally followed Sonic then Amy huffed. She was so filled many emotions that she couldn't show any since there were so many. While Amy was in deep thought Shadow shook her lightly

"Rose, are you ok?" Shadow gave Amy a glare

"Yeah I'm fine" Amy gave a smile

Amy kissed Shadow's cheek then walked off to where the girls were.

"I'm filthy" Rogue huffed

"So am I" Blaze said looking at all the stuff stuck to her fur

"There is a waterfall nearby so we can have a swim" Amy smiled

"Great idea" Rogue and Blaze said.

They stood silent for a minute until Blaze spoke

"Does Cream want to come" Blaze asked

"She looks….preoccupied at the moment" Rogue gave a smirk and pointing to Cream

The girls looked at where Rogue was pointing and saw Cream sleeping in Tail's arms. The girls giggled and Rogue took a photo of Cream and Tails on her spy communicator.

"Guys I have to tell you something" Amy said

"What is it?" rogue spoke

"Don't make a big scene or anything" Amy said with a worried look

"Ok we promise we won't" Blaze smiled

"Well Shadow and I are…dating" Amy gave a smile

"OMG" Rogue and Blaze said in excitement

The two girls gave Amy a death hug to the point where Amy nearly passed out. They released Amy from there hug. They started walking into the forest to the waterfall until Knuckles got in their way

"What are you doing?" Amy asked a bit confused

"Where are you guys going" Knuckles gave a concerned look

"For a walk so do you mind" Blaze huffed

"Come on Knuckie-poo let us go" Rogue came closer to Knuckles

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Knuckles raged

"Ok…Knuckie-poo" Rogue smirked

Before Knuckles could react the girls were gone

"DAMIT" Knuckles cursed

The girls ran into the forest until they found the waterfall and they looked at it

"This is beautiful so what are we waiting for" Blaze said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

A rose and the darkness

The girls slowly got undressed and put their clothes on a low branch and put their shoes underneath the branch.

"Let's go in" Rogue said while walking into the water

All three girls dived into the water

"The temperature is perfect" Amy said popping her head up

"I know right" Blaze said while swimming around

The girls picked the stuff that was stuck to their fur off and scrubbed the dirt off their face, body's etc.

With the rest of the gang

"Where are the girls?" Sonic gave a curious look

"I don't know I haven't seen them all morning" Silver said

"What happens if they are hurt" Cream said worriedly

"I'm sure there fine" Tails gave Cream a smile

There was silence until Knuckles walked up to them

"What's going on?" Knuckles said

"We haven't seen the girls all morning" Tails said with a concerned look

"They went for a walk in the forest" Knuckles replied

"It's been awhile since I've seen Amy" Sonic said

"Let's go look for them" Shadow said while looking at knuckles

"Ok" Knuckles said

"I'll come" Silver, Shadow, Sonic said

"You guys stay put" Knuckles commanded

"Ok" Tails, Cream and Sally said

The guys walked through the forest until they saw a figure on top of a waterfall

"Can you see that figure" Sonic pointed to the top of the waterfall

"Yeah let's get a closer look" Silver suggested

"Ok" The guys said

The guys walked closer towards the water fall and hid behind a bush. They all popped their heads over the bush to see the figure on the top of the waterfall. They couldn't believe who they saw on top of the waterfall standing there. Their mouths opened in shock and continued to stare at the figure

With the girls

"Come on Amy you can do it" Rogue shouted

"Ok I'll do it" Amy shouted back

Amy took a step forwards towards the edge of the waterfall preparing to jump. So she took a deep breath and jumped off the edge then seconds later she landed in the water. Amy's head rose from the water as she caught her breath.

"That was amazing" Blaze smiled

"I knew you could do it" Rogue said

"Thanks you guys" Amy said while swimming to them.

"Let's head back to camp" Blaze said swimming towards the bank

"Ok" They replied

The girls got out of the water and looked at the waterfall one last time

With the boys

"OMG I can't believe I just saw that" Silver said still staring at the girls

"Let's get out of here before they spot us" Knuckles whispered

"OK" the guys whispered

As Silver was standing up he lost his balance and clung onto Sonic and Shadow's arm while Sonic grabbed onto Knuckles arm which made them fall back over the bush where they were insight. But before the guys could escape it was too late. The girls stared at them in shock and so did the guys.

"Hi didn't know you were here" Silver gave a nervous smile

"YOU GUYS WERE PERVING ON US" The girls said angrily

"Not technically" Sonic gave a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his head

"HOW COULD YOU" Blaze raged

As the girls raged they forgot that they were naked and knuckles kept staring at Rogue, Silver stared at Blaze while Sonic and Shadow stared at Amy. After the girls raged on about a minute they quickly looked at themselves

"TURN AROUND NOW" Amy demanded

"OK" The boys sighed while turning around

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SPYED ON US" Rogue yelled while putting on her clothes

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Blaze raged while putting on her clothes

"HAVE YOU BOYS EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY" Amy huffed while putting on her clothes

As the girls finished dressing, Rogue found some rope lying around and decided to tie the guys up. Rogue gave Amy and Blaze some rope each.

"Stay still" Rogue orded the boys

"Why?" Shadow said

"No questions do as your told" Amy said

Rogue tied up Knuckles hands together and used the hanging bit of rope left and made it like a leash. Blaze did the same to Silver and Amy did the same for Shadow and Sonic.

"Come on now back to camp" Blaze giggled

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Rogue said

The boys gave each other frustrated looks then sighed

The girls continued to walk through the forest with the guys trailing behind them. Since the girls were talking about random stuff the boys continued to stare at the girls. Shadow and Sonic didn't even bother arguing over Amy as they were in their own trance. As they arrived at camp Tails, Cream and Sally gave confused looks and they wanted to know why the girls were walking the boys like dogs. There was explaining to do.


	14. Chapter 14

A rose and the darkness

Hey guys so sorry for not updating in months i've been really busy and a lot of things have happened like exams, moving house, homework and my production is starting next week. I will try and update ASAP. Also i have also been practicing my writing skills and try to add more detail if i can be bothered. Anyway on with the story

The girls stopped in front of Tails, Cream and Sally where the 3 of them had very confused looks on their faces. The boys just looked at the ground in embarrassment. It was silent for a minute until Tails spoke up

"What is going on?" He questioned while scratching his head

"We were having a swim and these guys were…..perving on us" Rouge growled the last part

All the boys sighed in shame while the girls decided to untie them. Soon another minute of silence until Sally spoke up

"MY Sonic would NEVER do that especially at you" Sally said with her hands on her hips

Amy was about to beat the crap out of Sally until shadow put a hand on her shoulder indicating not to. Amy sighed and stood back while Sally smirked

"That's what I thought" She grinned

"Sally don't be rude and…. Sorry Amy about before" Sonic turned to Sally and then Amy

The guys all apologised to the girls which they accepted while Cream and Tails stood there awkwardly so Tails coughed loud to get everyone's attention.

"Well anyway…..The X-Tornado is fixed so we can leave in about 10 minutes" He smiled

Everyone cheered with relief and all sat where the X-Tornado was and waited for Tails. Rogue and Blaze went off to find some berries to eat and of course Silver and Knuckles followed behind. This left Amy, Shadow, Sally and Sonic alone together as Cream went to help Tails. It was very silent between the 4 as Sally kept giving Amy a death Glare while Sonic and Shadow were having a stare off. Sally finally spoke and turned to Sonic

"I can't believe were gonna be parents soon" Sally spoke smiling at sonic

"Yeah me too" Sonic gave a nervous laugh and smile

This made Amy's blood boil even more but before she could react at what Sally was trying to do Shadow whispered something very quietly to her

"Don't worry about it trust me" He stared into her Jade eyes while saying it

Amy sighed and nodded as she was going to trust Shadow since he was her boyfriend and gave a small reassuring smile. Right after that moment Tails and Cream arrived so did Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Knuckles.

"All set guys let's head for home" Tails gestured towards the aircraft.

Everybody got into the aircraft and went into their positions. Tails was piolet, Cream was behind Tails but since there were 2 seats Amy sat next to Cream and Sally behind them. On the left wing there was Knuckles and Sonic and on the right wing there was Shadow and Blaze. Silver and Rogue flew next to them. Tails started the aircraft once everyone was seated and ready then with a quick motion with the joystick it was lifted into the air and flew into the direction where their home was.


End file.
